


Shiver

by lowlifetheory



Series: Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek x Jackson, Shiver, requested by bdrixattec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Derek loved Jacksons back, a beautifully pale length of skin, no marks or blemishes, slender yet shaped, each mark there for Derek to look at, to see, to watch. Jackson tans so quick, it leaves his skin almost as fast as it arrives, but Derek could spend hours gazing at his skin, no matter what pallor it has. He loves to touch, to watch Jacksons skin shiver, his whole body tremble as Derek glances his knuckles and fingertips over Jackson’s spine, he loves to wrap himself around Jackson, his chest to Jacksons back protectively, mouth on Jackson’s pulse, feeling it beat, feeling life underneath his precious outer layers. 

Derek stood now at Jacksons clothed back, watching the pack, their faces glowing in the firelight from the can that burned in the middle of the clearing. It was snowing softly around them, fat flakes glancing across their faces without a thought. In front of him Jackson shivered and Derek felt his jeans tighten imagining Jacksons back moving deliciously, all that tight skin. He stepped closer, leaving nothing between them, letting Jackson know exactly what he did to Derek. He had to; constantly reassuring Jackson was a part of their relationship, a part that Derek appreciated as much as Derek did. Being wanted, wanting, sometimes it was hard to determine where one ended and the other began.

'Pack means life.' Peter said from behind Lydia. 

'Pack means security.' Stiles said. 

Jackson stiffened in Derek's arms. Derek knew what Jackson was thinking about, remembering. In the darkness he would sometimes confess his fears, that this was a dream, that he was still in that hole, that place deep in the Alphas lair, unable to find his way out, at the whim of Ennis to torture and amuse as he pleased, but the beast quickly learned that Jacksons worst fears were loneliness, and so...

Sometimes Derek marvelled at Jackson’s survival, that he was here. Jackson was clingy, possessive, and Derek understood, allowed it even, letting Jackson wrap himself in Derek for hours. 

A chill wind crept through them carrying more delicate snowflakes. Derek watched one catch on Stiles's eyelashes, clinging to Lydia's beautiful red hair. 

'Pack means acceptance.' Scott's voice was soft in the dark but it carried clear enough. 

Derek tangled his fingers in Jacksons, rested a cheek on the side of his head. 

'Pack means rescue.' Jackson’s voice was softer than Scott's. Another chill, this one harsher blew, and Jackson shivered from cold. 

Derek bit his groan off, raising his eyes to meet Peters. 'Pack is mine.' Derek's voice carried. 'You're all mine.'

'And you're ours.' Peter replied. Jackson tensed, his arms stiff in Derek's, his heart kicking a little. Derek knew what had annoyed his boyfriend. 

Derek nodded. His stubble brushed Jackson’s cheek. 'You’re mine.' Derek whispered into Jackson’s ear. This time Jacksons shiver was caused by something else, this time it was caused by Derek, and that's the way Derek intended to keep it.


End file.
